


Here All The Time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been looking around and you were here all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here All The Time

## Here All The Time

by Lillian

<http://geocities.com/lilliluthor/>

* * *

A special thank you to Raven for the beta. You're too good to me. 

This story is a Songfic for Patti Labelle's You are My Friend. 

Disclaimer: Smallville and it's characters are copyrighted and owned by Warner Brothers, DC Comics, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink 

* * *

"Hmm. I thought you'd taste like chocolate", Clark purred. His legs were tangled between his lover's and the rumpled sheets lay crumbled at the foot of the bed. 

"You've thought about what I'd taste like?" 

"Mmm Hmm." Clark continued to caress his lover in his arms. Holding him firmly against his chest, he stroked his back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Does that surprise you?" 

"How come you've never said anything before?" Pete turned on his side propping himself up on one elbow. His free hand roamed over the contours of his best friends torso. 

"You're my friend. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." 

"But you weren't afraid of ruining your friendship with Lex." Pete withdrew his hand from Clark's body and found it instantly captured in his alien friends steel grip. 

"Pete... what Lex and I had was special. But it's over. We've both been through a lot. We've both changed." 

"And so I'm your consolation prize. Is that it?" Pete couldn't hide the anger and hurt in his voice. "All this time I kept your secret. Stood by you no matter what and he ..." Pete's voice broke and Clark pulled him to his chest again. Kissing his tear stained cheeks and rocking him in his arms. 

"I'm so sorry Pete. I didn't know how you felt. I never thought..." Pete muttered something against his friend's chest. "What?", Clark asked releasing the smaller man slightly. 

"I missed you. The whole time you were gone... I ... I thought I'd never see you again." Tears spilled down Pete's face. Clark brushed them away with his thumb. 

"I missed you too." 

"Then why didn't you come to see me as soon as you got back? I went straight home everyday hoping you'd call. I thought if there was anyone you would trust it would be me." 

"Pete. I wasn't myself. You know that." 

"But I tried to stop you and you wouldn't even hear me. And you asked Lana to go with you instead of ..." Pete buried his face in Clark's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. 

"Pete. I know I've been unfair to you. Even taking you for granted, but I had a lot of time to think in Metropolis." Clark raised the boy's chin again and met wounded chocolate eyes with a determined gaze. "I thought about all the things you said and did. All the times you were there for me and how you never betrayed my trust." 

"That's not true Clark. I did betray your trust. That time after the rave." 

"That wasn't your fault." 

"But I could have hurt you. Exposed your secret. I hated myself for that." 

"Pete don't. It worked out. Besides you've stood by me through the school ring incident and so many other times. I need you Pete. Not just because you know my secret but also because you've been a real friend. You've protected me and put up with more from me than most." Clark kissed him again and slid his hand along his flank resting it on Pete's hip. Pete reached up tracing tiny circles around Clark's nipples and staring into his eyes searching his friend for the truth. 

"What about Lana, Lex and Chloe?" 

"What about them Pete?" 

"At one point you've claimed to love them too. How do I know I'm not just one more notch on your belt?" 

"Well first of all I don't wear a belt." A mischievous grin spread across Clark's face and Pete couldn't stop the schoolgirl giggle that escaped his lips. Feeling Pete relax against him Clark continued. "Second of all I'm gay. I dated Lana and Chloe because I was confused about what I really wanted." 

"Which was Lex", Pete said sharply. Clark felt his lover tense. 

"Lex was the first gay man I came in contact with. He taught me a lot. He helped me not to be afraid of what I felt. I loved him for that. I'll always love him Pete. You have to understand that. But that's over now Pete. I'm here with you. I know what I want now. Not Lana. Not Lex. I want you." Clark raised his friend's chin and captured luscious lips in a salty kiss. Pete responded deepening the kiss. He swirled his tongue around over Clark's tasting the remnants of himself in that perfect mouth. Both broke the kiss breathless. Clark rolled Pete on his back and situated himself between the boy's thighs. Placing his hands on either side of his friends face, Clark leaned down and stole several more short sweet kisses. 

He traced his hands over the body beneath him admiring the contrast between milky skin and dark chocolate. " You're not my consolation prize Pete. Don't ever think that. I've been too busy chasing dreams of perfection to realize what I really needed was here all the time." Another kiss and Clark could feel Pete's arousal against his thigh. Clark reached between them and stroked Pete's and then his own erection. He grabbed both in his large hand and jacked them together pulling a moan of pleasure from Pete. Pete grabbed his hands stilling him. Brown eyes met fiery hazel ones. 

"So you thought I'd taste like chocolate?", Pete smiled. 

"Mmm hmm." 

"Funny. I thought you'd taste like vanilla frosting." 

Clark snorted and buried his face in his best friends neck. Peppering his throat with nips and kisses he raised Pete's legs to his waist and made love to his best friend for the second time that afternoon. 


End file.
